skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
September 05, 2006
Steve: Hey, Lisa, how you doing? Lisa: Hey. One large black coffee on the house. Steve: Am I really getting that predictable? Lisa: Here you go. Steve: No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't do that. Don't wait on me. I got no tip for you. Lisa: Okay. You want to sit at the bar or table? Steve: No, I think I'll just take this on upstairs. Kayla went out to visit some friends, and I'm just sitting around all day doing nothing. Yeah, living above a bar, open tab, sitting around all day doing nothing -- sounds like a dream come true, right? I got news for you -- it gets old. You know, I go down the street to the coffee shop just for a change of pace, but I got no job, no money. Oh, well, back to my exciting life. Billie: Steve, hey. Come over here. Steve: Billie. Billie: Hi. Steve: Hey, you're just the person I was looking for. Billie: You were? Steve: Yeah. I'm Nick Stock-- no, sorry, Steve Johnson. Lucas: Hey, nice to meet you. Lucas Roberts. Billie's my sister. Steve: Yeah, really? Lucas: I didn't realize you two knew each other. Billie: We don't really very well. Steve: Well, but I do know one thing about your sister -- she plays a mean game of darts. Billie: Oh, yeah? Well, then how come you're always beating me? Why don't you sit down? Steve: Okay. Lucas: Yeah, take a seat. Join us. Billie: So, why were you looking for me? Vell, I'm just trying to get some people together to watch the game on Sunday night. It's a big game, and since I hardly know anyone and Kayla has no interest in sports of any kind -- Lucas: Aw, get out of here. Not even racing? Steve: Oh, no, no, no, no, especially not racing. So, please tell me I found a fan. Lucas: Oh, what, are you kidding me? She's fanatical. She's almost psycho with it. Billie: I am not psycho! Come on now! Steve: Right on. Right on. Colts or Giants? Billie: God, that's a tough one. I don't know, but I do know it's gonna be a great game. Steve: Oh, yeah. Billie: Oh, yeah. Steve: It's like brother against brother, right? Lucas: Yeah, may the best man win. Billie: So, Steve, are you sure that Kayla won't mind? Steve: Why would Kayla mind? Billie: Well, I don't know. She just got you back after however many years. Maybe she just wants to have you all to herself. Steve: I don't know. I'm just trying to live my life. Steve: I don't think the chips are so bad. Billie: Listen, the chips are not the problem here. Okay, I think I'm open on Sunday, but I'll have to let you know, if that's okay. Steve: You can let me know. Billie: All right. Steve: You're invited, too, Lucas. Lucas: Yeah? Steve: You seem like a nice enough guy. Lucas: Oh, thanks. I appreciate it. Billie: You don't know him very well. Lucas: Easy. My wife, she's a big Giants fan, but I say go, Colts, all the way. Steve: Ooh, do I sense a little marital discord there? Lucas: You know, we're newlyweds. It's good -- very good. It's almost perfect. Steve: Good for you. Lucas: Thanks. Steve: So, wait a minute. Are we talking about Carrie, my niece? Lucas: Yep. Billie: Mm-hmm. Steve: Does that mean that you and I are related somehow? Billie: I hope not. I mean, no. Carrie is my best friend. Steve: Right. Yeah, yeah. Well, it's gonna take me a little while to get everybody straight, who's who and who's with who in Salem. Lucas: Well, it's confusing. It's definitely gonna take some time. Steve: Yeah. So, how's your brother doing -- the ex-groom? Lucas: He's doing good. It's kind of damaging to the ego to get left at the altar, but he'll be all right. Thinks will work out between him and Sami. Billie: I don't think so -- not in a way that's gonna last, anyway. But, you know, what can we do about that? You can't change fate. Whatever will be will be. Lucas: Nice, Mom. That's really nice. This charming eavesdropper over here is my mother, Kate Roberts. Steve Johnson. Kate: Well, it's nice to finally be introduced. Steve: You're the mother of these two big kids? Kate: Yep. Steve: Whoa. I can see where your daughter gets her good looks. Billie: Oh. Kate: Well, thank you very much. I have to tell you, believe me, my daughter is an original. Steve: No, I don't doubt that. So, we really don't know each other from before? Billie: You may have heard, Mom, but Steve has a little problem with his memory. Steve: Yeah, just a little problem. I have no memory of my earlier life. I don't remember anything from this town at all. Kate: Well, I think you should consider yourself lucky. There are a lot of things I would like to forget about this town, believe me. Billie: Mother... Kate: No. I don't mean to be insensitive. Trust me, I'm sure it is very difficult to be living your life in kind of limbo. Steve: Yeah, it can be. You know, I didn't think much of my life as a working stiff, but I got to say, now I miss having someplace to go and something to do every day besides sitting around trying to scare up some memories. Kate: That does sound stressful. You were in the ISA, right? Steve: So they tell me. Kate: Well, Billie must have told you she was in the ISA, as well. Steve: No, she didn't tell me that. Billie: It was a long time ago. Steve: So you're the thrill-seeking type, I bet? Billie: Oh, yeah. Yeah. You know, I used to be. Steve: I knew there was something that seemed familiar about you. Are you sure we never met before? Billie: Um, no, by the time I joined the ISA, you were already presumed dead. Steve: That's too bad- mean, too bad we didn't get a chance to work together. Billie: Yeah, I think we would have made a great team. Steve: So, you're not a secret agent anymore? Billie: No. No, not anymore. Now I work for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics. Steve: Unilina -- what's that? Laughs Kate: So, did Billie tell you about her daughter? She has a daughter with Bo Brady -- Chelsea. In fact, I think I have a picture of her somewhere here. Billie: Of course she does. Kate: You probably saw her at the wedding yesterday -- the non-wedding, I should say. Steve: I did. She's very pretty. Lucas: Yeah. Kate: She's probably around the same age as your daughter, I would think.. Steve: That would be Stephanie. Kate: Ah, Stephanie. You know, E.J. Wells thinks so highly of Stephanie. Thanks to him, we're going to be at her next race. She really is a lovely girl. Steve: I'm sure Chelsea's lovely, too. Billie: She is. She is. In fact, that's the reason I stopped working for the ISA, because I figured that it'd be better for her if I did something a little less dangerous, especially after what happened. Steve: What happened? Billie: Oh. It's a long story. But Bo and I were told that she died at childbirth, and, in fact, she was living nearby in Salem with adoptive parents. And so, when we found out last hae was really alive, it was like a miracle. And around the same time, her adoptive parents died in a car crash. Steve: What? Billie: Yeah, I know. And so imagine the shock for Chelsea when she realized that Bo and I were her real parents and we all wouldn't be living under the same roof together.. Steve: Because Bo is married to Hope and you -- you -- you're, uh... Billie: Single. Steve: Right. Kate: You know what I think is truly an amazing thing? How children can bring their parents back together. I mean, in your case, with you and Kayla, you've been separated for such a long time, and now the three of you are all reunited. I'm sure you must be growing so much closer already. Steve: Yeah, we're trying. But the fact is, I still don't remember anything. I don't remember. I don't remember Stephanie as a baby. I just don't know if I ever will. I think they're really disappointed in me. Kate: I'm sure they don't feel that way. Steve: Do you know how many times a day Kayla asks me, "do you remember something, Steve?" It's, like, every other word out of her mouth. I'm really tired of disappointing them. That's all I know. Billie: Oh, come on, John. You were practically interrogating her. Do you think my mother might be involved? John: I don't know. I certainly hope not. Billie: That's not very reassuring. Steve: Not that it's any of my business, but it sounds like you think she might be involved. Billie: In murder? No. Hell, no. Now, has my mother been known to stick her nose in places it doesn't belong? Yes. So, John, you were dating Eve Michaels? How does Marlena feel about that? John: Well, we weren't actually dating. We were, um... kind of a business arrangement. I need to make a phone call. Excuse me. Billie: You know something, don't you? Were John and Eve working together on something? Was he investigating her? You're in on it. Billie: Thank you. Are you gonna answer my question? Steve: You're persistent, aren't you? I can see I'm gonna have to stay on my toes with you. Billie: Sounds like you have something to hide. Do you? Steve: Well, if I do, I have a feeling you'll find a way to get it out of me sooner or later. Category:2006